Black Panther (Multiverse saga)
Black Panther is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Black Panther is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History T'Challa succeeded his father as King of Wakanda, a small and secluded African nation (in reality this State does not exist). After the assassination of his father, T'Challa was educated in the best schools in Europe and America. He returned to his homeland with a physical title under his arm, ready to assume the burden of leadership of an entire nation. But before should defeat the six best warriors of Wakanda in unarmed combat, and then get the grass with heart shape given to the leaders of the nation his great physical strength and increased senses. After victorious both challenges, T'Challa dressed in the ceremonial attire of the Black Panther, the totem of the village of Wakanda. As leader of the clan of the Black Panther in the country, it is the latest in a long saga of Warrior Kings bathed in tradition, tribalism and a deep sense of honor. Under the leadership of T'Challa, Wakanda has become one of the Nations richest and technologically advanced in the world. The country has the only reservoir of Vibranium, an extraterrestrial metal capable of absorbing sound vibrations and is indestructible. After meeting Captain America, the Black Panther was invited to be part of the Avengers. Aware of the threat that such superhuman beings could represent for their nation, T'Challa accepted the invitation, which gave him the opportunity to investigate their motives and intentions. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Vibranium Arrow: Black Panther fires a Vibranium-tipped arrow at the opponent from his bow. * Dagger Barrage: Back Panther tosses up to three Vibranium knives at the opponent. * Cloaking Suit: Black Panther turns himself invisible briefly. * Clawing Dash: Black Panther dashes at the opponent and swipes at them with his claws. Grab Vibranium Rush: Black Panther grabs his opponent, tosses them away, and dashes at them, rapidly clawing at them before stabbing them with the Energy Dagger. Super Move Energy Dagger Slice: Black Panther dashes through his opponent numerous times, slashing them with the Energy Dagger each time. Ultimate Attack Wrath of Wakanda: Black Panther tosses a spear at the opponent. If it hits, Black Panther activates his cloaking device and runs at his opponent, slashing them across the chest with his claws. Black Panther then takes out the Energy Dagger and starts hacking at his opponent with it, ending by deactivating his cloaking device, revealing himself to be right behind the opponent, and runs his dagger through their chest. Entrance, Exit, and taunt 'Entrance: '''Black Panther lands onscreen and unsheathes his claws, glaring at his opponent. '''Exit: '''Black Panther crosses his arms as the screens darkens slightly and jumps out of sight. '''Taunt: ' Alternate Costumes Black_Panther_Render.png|primary black20panther_what_are_your_favorite_marvel_heroesvillains-s350x593-60028-580.jpg|secondary 41E9KcxDngL.jpg|lego Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)